


An Impossible Disease

by thesalsagamer396



Series: An Impossible Love [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Patient Log, Spin-off of Impossible Rose, Will not make sense if you read this first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: She wants to treat him. But, he is making it impossible to do so for her...





	

_The following is a patient log written by Doctor Angela Zielger concerning one Gabriel Reyes. Most of the entries were irretrievable from the rubble of the explosion, but these entries give all the story we need to connect the dots. I do not know what this “Hanahaki” actually is. I shall conduct more research on this. **– WM**_

**[Week 1]**

The very start of this strange condition Gabriel Reyes has contracted. Genji calls it “Hanahaki”. It sounded like nonsense, but he says it can be removed. I will not do anything without Gabriel’s consent. I will have to monitor him carefully.

 

**[Week 13]**

Gabriel is coughing more and more. He always coughs up a blue rose petal. If what Genji says is true, then it may just be a matter of time before he needs treatment. I will ask Genji to ask Gabriel to consider it.

 

**[Week 28]**

It’s been half a year, and Gabriel looks worse for the wares. He looks like he hasn’t slept in all these months. When he comes back from Hanamura, I will beg him to let me treat him. He’s kept refusing me this. He’s suffering, and he won’t let me try to cure him. I hope he reconsiders…

 

**[Week 51]**

Gabriel has not been getting better. There are blue rose petals all over his room. He has shown signs of internal damage as he coughs up a little blood. If it weren’t for the petals, I might have mistaken it for Tuberculosis. He’s been getting much worse ever since Jesse McCree left. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison left on a recon mission alone together. If anyone could convince Gabriel that he needs treatment, it’s Jack. I don’t want to lose him…

 

**[Week 52]**

Jack called me to hurry to the landing area in 8 hours. He said Gabriel was dying. His time may be up. I don’t think I can save him now…


End file.
